A Bothan's Fever Dream about an alternative Ep IX
by mammalbirds
Summary: In the Star Wars galaxy, a senile Bothan has delusions that he is in a fictional universe. He thinks he's in the Star Wars universe, but what he does not know is that he is actually in the Spaceballs Universe. Every day, as a prison guard, he tells his crazy dreams to a disgruntled group of prisoners. He calls them "brainstorm notes" [DONT READ BEFORE REVIVAL OF THE FORCE]
1. Chapter 1

An old Bothan sits up and yawns. Around him are gray prison-like walls. He gets up from his bed, picks up a cane and walks out of his room in a hallway of jailcells. He spots one jailcell, housing a group of young Bothans, and approaches it. One of the Bothans sees this and whispers to another, "Hey, it's that senile, crazy man again. Old man Bon. He's gonna start talking about how we're all fictional characters in some universe again."

"Right you are!" exclaimed the old Bothan Bon as he struck the youngling with his cane. Now since you are all prisoners who have nowhere to go, and I'm the old prison guard on this shift at the moment, you're all gonna have to just listen and not ask questions, or else I'll make a report."

The young prisoners groan. Bon begins: "You see, we're all just characters in a movie. In between two movies in a trilogy: the 8th and 9th. Now, I had a dream yesterday telling me there's multiple ways the 9th movie can end up. In it, I heard one of the darker timelines. I felt like I was in the body of a writer who had a bunch of ideas for how the film would go. I'm going to role play and pretend I'm that writer, speaking to you as if I was that writer."

Bon closed his eyes, as if channeling a spirit inside him. The other Bothans looked around at each other, clearly confused. He opened his eyes, pretending to be another person, and spoke: "I do not own any of the Star Wars universe characters or elements are my own; this work will never be officially published.

These are my brainstorming notes for a premise set in an alternative universe of Ep IX. I'm putting them up now since I don't know when I'll go about writing the actual story:

In the OT, the main events were pushed into place by the sins of the Skywalker father. Luke learns from these mistakes, and from the mistakes of the detachment-less old Jedi, and corrects them. These events appeared to be how balance was brought to the Force (though it is left for open interpretation): one view is that Anakin corrected the Jedi but went too overboard, and Luke reigned him in to clean up the mess. In the ST, the main events are pushed into place for similar reasons. Luke Skywalker's self-sacrifice compassion allows the royals (described below) to complete their ritual in taking control of the Force. Ben Solo struggles to make the same mistake, but manages to harness his selfishness to correct those mistakes and balance the Force again. Rey is independent from this family issue, and though she influences Ben, she battles her own demons; as the one closest to the royals, she makes herself the one who brings them down. Thus, the Force is in a constant struggle to try to shoot for the balance, and when it overshoots it one direction, it is brought back in the next generation.

Backstory behind the beliefs of the Royals, the Jedi and the Sith:

A hidden organization had been pulling the strings throughout all of Episodes 7 and 8. They were young royals who had uncovered histories that predated even the Jedi and the Sith. Long ago, a civilization, called the Faceless (a name that reflects their anti-individual, puritan and religious-like devotion to being servants of the elite), had discovered how to manipulate the Force as it was some magnetic field or ocean. They found how to channel it into people they wanted, into technologies they wanted, how to spread it out and control it. But they feared it would fall into the wrong hands and destroy all the wondrous work their civilization had built, so only the most elite, educated and royal could decide how it would be used. The entire civilization had built their technologies on this slavery of the Force. This angered many below. Despite living in a utopia where they could have all they wanted because they just needed to pray to the royals to use the Force to help them, they could not stand how the Force was cut off from them and only put into the hands of a few.

A power struggle between the classes occurred and many lower class civilians were slaughtered. Many factions, proto-Siths, emerged to try to use different methods of gaining power, only to fail. On the other hand, many were horrified at the elite's treatment of the rebellion, and so they formed factions to protect the people, attempting to find compromises so that both sides could get what they want while brokering peace. These factions were proto-Jedi who emerged in independent patches throughout several galaxies, and later united into one under a common cause. They were like the overseers of the proto-Siths, allowing the Siths to push for balance while regulating them to make sure they didn't go too far. The proto-Jedi did not like both sides, but believed the Force should not be cut off from any living being, and thus sympathized with the proto-Sith's cause.

The proto-Siths delved into much in-fighting to ensure only the strongest would survive. Through natural selection, one strongest Sith faction emerged. This led the proto-Sith to finally topple the Faceless, who had brought instability to the Force. But without the Faceless, now the Force was even more unstable. It gave power to random people who furthered the instability as they did not know what they were doing, and bent the fabric of reality to create nonsensical events, and twisted the mental psychologies of many individuals. The proto-Sith did not care, however, and now annointed themselves the One and Only True Sith. Though the Force was now in the hands of all living beings again, it was causing chaos and unpredictability because the Sith now wanted it all to themselves just like the Faceless did, and many new powerful force users challenged the Sith too. The proto-Jedi factions, now united under one cause, annointed themselves the Jedi and vowed to stop the Sith. They spread their philosophy and gained many followers who wished for balance. When they finally succeeded, they sought to return the Force to all, but were betrayed by their own Jedi, who had their own ideas of how the use the Force, and so the Jedi split. One remnant faction realized that it is nature for beings to seek power, as there can never compromises that please everyone due to limited resources- there MUST be sacrifices. And so, Sith-like power grabs will always arise. They accepted that the Sith would always come about, and so it is not the Jedi's duty to eliminate the Sith forever, but to keep the peace as referees and oversee the many Sith-like factions fighting, making sure the Force is spread to all while ensuring no one entity controls it all.

This one remnant's philosophy was passed down into the old books. But other Jedi remnant factions took over and bastardized their works. This resulted in the corrupt Jedi order, which aimed to disregard attachments for the greater good. They really wanted to eliminate the Sith, not realizing their hypocratic statements such as "Only a Sith deals in Absolutes." In a way, they acted like the Sith, seeking to control the Force for the entire galaxy in their own way instead of letting individuals interpret it in their own way. Star Wars focuses on one Jedi faction that made its way into one galaxy that was cut off from the rest, which were now in the 'Unknown Regions', where most of the Faceless civilization ruins lay.

A group of young royals had uncovered these truths, but not about the Sith and Jedi, which was written in the ancient Jedi texts. These young royals saw how corrupt the Jedi were, and how bad the Empire was, and could not let the galaxy return to Jedi rule after the Empire fell. They also saw how bad the New Republic's governance was going, and this is described below.

The New Republic after RoTJ:

The New Republic was becoming corrupt in a different way than the Empire, as Luke was focused on helping others but did not have any experiencing in dealing with compromises and sacrifices. This led some communities to believe he was favoring opposing factions over them, and each community viewed the legend of Luke in their own way, twisting him to become their culture's personal hero while demonizing other sides. Luke attempts to show that he is a hero to all and takes no sides, but his lack of diplomatic skills and the fact that there wasn't a solution to bring peace to everyone led to further misunderstandings and conflict. Luke clung onto hope that even if he can't bring total peace, he can bring as much peace as he could. He tries to teach people how to be humble and to share, but with the vastness of the galaxy and the innate selfishness in people, and Luke's belief that he should not force this message but let people hear it, his message is not reached by all.

The young royals lost a lot in these conflicts, and secretely criticized how Luke was not firm enough, which led to different leaders assuming control, splintering off and causing war. They sought to find a way to govern everyone by establishing a centralized control: this way, rebels would not only avoid rebeling as there was no way to challenge an absolute power, but if everyone was content and happy, there would be no need to do so. The young royals sought ways to gain control over the Force and designed ways to govern to make everyone happy (in their own interpretation of 'happy') though this required brainwashing and other restrictive means. The royals were a reaction to the Force-related events that had transpired in the previous sagas.

Through a backstory I won't delve into now, they discovered texts left by Faceless elites who describe how to manipulate the Force through rituals. But they realized these rituals could not be implemented because Luke was powerful enough to stop them. So they devised a way to take him out: they took advantage of his compassion and were able to slip inside his mind to psychologically mess with him, and cut him off from the Force. Now, they began their first ritual and had their first taste with meddling with the Force in a way that neither the Sith nor Jedi could ever harness. This occurred around the time Ben Solo was born. When Ben grew up, Ben was weak yet sought power to live up to the Skywalker name. The royals also took advantage of this and led him further in the dark side, as part of their master plan.

Still, despite gaining immense power, they did not have clear ideas on what to do, and this led to disagreements. One side had its own idea, while another side disagreed. The two sides split and battled each other in a chess-like game where the galaxy was their board and the Force were their pieces. They created tidal waves in the Force to destroy the other side, gave power to random people so that they could win, etc. Eventually, one side won out and assumed total control, but the damage was already done. The Force did not behave like it used to- it now could go against its own established laws, even influencing the laws of physics to give non-force-sensitives the ability to perform feats that seemed impossible.

Now, there were only 4 left: two royal leaders (both lovers), along with their right hand generals. They were all working together, in their own way, to disrupt the Force. The Force was an unwilling animal, unable to be broken in and domesticated. The royals had two master plans: 1) To enslave the Force, they needed to weaken its spirit and show that they were more dominant over it, and 2) They needed to make the people believe in the New Repubic, which the royals were puppeteering, because the galaxy did not like it and were not united against a common enemy.

To enact plan 1, they found that the Force had a 'shield' defending it from those seeking to manipulate it. They needed to break these shields by allowing the Force to try to act out what it's supposed to do, then not allowing it to do what it is destined to do. For example, if the Force would naturally lend itself to individuals strong in it, the royals would use rituals to cut those individuals off and give that power to others who were not in tune with the Force. Like domesticating a wild animal, this would break it down over time and confuse it, weakening its defense and making it seek control. Then the Force would turn to its new masters. They went to force-sensitives and found ways to cut them off from the force, and once Luke had unwittingly been cut from the Force and was put into the royals' grasp, this was the turning point- the royals had the upper hand. This explanation is metaphorically presented with the Force being illustrated somehow as a being/entity being broken down and seeking support. This metaphorical presentation allows this lengthy explanation to be summarized in the story and allow the reader to come up with her own interpretations.

To enact plan 2, the royals, now controlling the New Republic, created two fake puppet organizations: the Resistance and First Order. They superficially mimicked archetypal conflicts, which instilled in the galaxy a sense that the Resistance was definitely good and the First Order was unquestionably bad. Also, the First Order slaughters and does not give each side what they want, while the Resistance promises to free communities from the First Order, so it's really obvious the First Order is bad. Both sides were run by the same source, like how the CIS and Republic conflict was orchestrated by Palpatine. Before this, the galaxy had seen much infighting and rebellion against the New Republic due to both limited resources that could not be distributed to all. Now, by making people see the New Republic as saviors, they hoped the people would be grateful and stop the infighting by uniting against the First Order. Of course, this was only a temporary fix before the Force is enslaved- they could not create a utopia in which most did not give their loyalty to one cause. By rallying most under one cause, dissidents would be ostracized and branded as 'traitors'. Using this peer pressure, many would be united under the New Republic. The royals knew that this unification would not last, but there was a Force ritual which would make people become addicted and entrenched in this unification feeling and blind themselves to anything that would tear them from it. Through this emotion and logic brainwashing, a more powerful Mind Trick, the royals would create a utopia. The prerequisite was that people had to swear loyalty to the New Republic first- once they did, they would be put in a near unescapable bind of wanting peace and unification over any other ideal or need. Everyone would get along. This differed from the Empire because the Empire forced people to kneel out of fear, not out of love and self-sacrifice. Also, the Empire did not have access to force manipulation like the royals did.

And so the members of the First Order and Resistance were unknowingly part of some simulation/theatre-like ritual. The two sides were greatly immersed in a false reality. It was like fattening chickens before slaughter- the fattening was giving hope to the people that their individual communities would be free, while the slaughter was taking their freedom and the Force away. But the royals did not see it like this. They thought the ends justified the means.

The royals have only a faint idea of what they're doing and their manipulations simply cause chaos. They alter the fabric of reality and the Force tries to maintain it, and they're pushing against it. Yet the royals do NOT CONTROL EVERYTHING; like how some are given power by accident, many other disruptions are caused in this wild hurricane with no goal. Personalities, power levels, and the laws of physics are exponentially rewritten with no master goal in mind, only with the singular aim to cause chaos to confuse the Force. The royals are a threat because they wield immense power over reality yet do not understand how to get it to do what they really want, and have strong agendas to take over the galaxy with their twisted philosophies.

The rich are not the ones in ultimate power; they are tools. The New Republic (operated by the royals in the shadows) supports them so they can create resources for their fake war that makes the New Republic/Resistance look like heroes. The New Republic destroyed planets that housed their own government because there were dissidents in the Senate that suspected and would oppose this plan; so NR evacuated the loyals ones secretely and left the others to die.

Luke:

When the royals used their rituals to try to cut Luke off, they did not know what they were doing and did not know what the side effects would be. As a result of their meddling, Luke was driven insane, as the more he tried to reconnect himself to the Force, the more mad he became. So he sought to hide from it and did not know why he was losing his grip, and blamed it on himself. However, he did try to seek answers. This led him to the First Jedi Temple to find the books. Yet every time he tried to read them, he was put into severe pain and insanity. Luke could not find the reason, and so he chose to seclude himself as he was beaten by the manipulators. This was also the cause for Luke wanting to kill Ben for a second. He lost stability of the Force and feared he would not be able to get another chance if he was driven mad. The Yoda that Luke communes with is later shown to be fake and an illusion made by the royals.

Luke's insanity reveals his character flaws. He's reverted back to the way he was as a young adult, having lost confidence in himself. The way he acted in TLJ is the real Luke- he was not being mind manipulated. The reason he seems so different is due to being broken down by the royals, who had made him question his own decisions. It was not one mistake that broke him, but many, which are explored more in this story. Once resurrected (will not delve into reason now), he does not struggle to find a lesson as he had learned it in TLJ, but has to struggle to put this lesson into practice and avoid going back to his broken shell. His journey is to maintain his confidence and train Rey. Besides giving into fear and anger from the dark side that led him to his many mistakes, he also deals with the mistakes over being overly optimistic, compassionate, and not being firm enough as a leader when taking sides. Luke overcomes all of these by the end of the story by becoming firm in his beliefs again and being content with being compassionate, and allows Kylo to become selfish- Luke had held Ben back by forcing Ben to be compassionate when Ben was actually more selfish, and this restraint made Ben boil up inside with no release. It was a major reason that Ben turned to the dark side.

Rey:

The royals needed someone who was a figure of hope that the galaxy could look towards to. Having an actual person would give a face to this 'soulless' New Republic now that Luke was gone. The royals searched the galaxy for a candidate. Due to the Force's laws running haywire from the royal's tampering, Rey was accidentally (as an unforeseen side effect) given the ability to absorb a lot of power through the Force. There was no particular reason she got this ability; just like there's no reason a meteor would fall to a particular city. After the royals detect this, they conjure up a new plan to make Rey a vessel for the royals to give more power to, thinking that with her hopes and selfish side, she will turn to them. They want her to become a figurehead for the royals' new society. They use rituals to make it so that Rey is led to the Resistance and is adopted as their hero. These rituals only say, in general, what will likely happen. There are many unforeseen side effects.

During this story, Rey realizes something is amiss and starts to rebel. But the more she does, the more power is taken from her and placed elsewhere. She expects to win once the power is taken from her, but fails and sees another nobody grow stronger, threatening to take her place as the figurehead, and she fears she will be forgotten and be unloved as the only reason, she suspects, many like her is because she's seen as a hero. But she learns to train by herself using the old Jedi texts that reveal the Faceless and how the Jedi rose to stop them and maintain peace. Rey rekindles her survivor lifestyle and independence from others' approval. The royals are not perfect at taking power away from her; due to limited oversight and understanding of the Faceless's rituals, they fail to see the side effects.

The royals keep on temporarily taking away Rey's power to show her just how much she misses it, and the only way she can have it returned is by doing what they want and becoming their figurehead. She receives what she always wanted: a family, praise, being admired, etc. But it is all actually very fake. The royals reason that they are not doing anything bad because the end goal is to save the people and have them unite.

She struggles between choosing to become all powerful as a vessel and bring upon a utopia (she, too, was affected by the infighting that the New Republic failed to stop) or to let go of the power. Near the end, Rey almost decides to take this power and fulfill her dream of becoming a hero, thinking there will be peace under the royals, but then feels deceived by the lies and rebels. Now cut off from her strong force abilities with only her innate force abilities left, she outwits the royals and defeats them despite having a power downgrade.

Later, Luke returns after everyone thinks, from sensing he's gone from the Force, he has died. This is because the Force has become a senseless and chaotic hurricane that does seemingly random things, though there is a stronger reason he returns- he was not killed, but merely sealed away by the royals, but he was able to escape their prison after some circumstances. Now resurrected, Luke realizes what has been going on though he does not know the cause. He goes to Rey and trains her. Rey discovers the secrets by herself when she reads the ancient Jedi texts, which has sections that Luke cannot access due to being tainted by the royals.

Finn and Poe:

Finn discovers the NR's secret too and becomes conflicted. He and Poe leave but Rose stays. Rose had been scolded for what she did to Finn, and now feels like she has to make up for it by being loyal to the cause; she's in denial that there's any malevolent evil behind the Resistance.

Leia dies but leaves notes that suspect the Resistance has some issue. Finn and Poe follow these clues to discover the truth. Though exiled, they start the true rebellion among the people to attack the so-called resistance and first order together. Like in the episode USS Callister, the people who found out the truth were told to shut up and play a part or else they would face severe punishments. Now, Finn and Poe join DJ (who's still ambiguous in morality) in starting up the true rebellion, in the name of Leia, against this fake war.

Finn rebels because he doesn't like being told what is right and wrong- he wants to figure it out himself. Same with Poe. This is one reason they both bond. Poe finds it very hard to leave the Resistance but his anger over how it was all fake and how it sacrificed both him and others pushes him. Maz learns the truth through Finn and Poe and agrees to help them. It's discovered that the royals gave her the lightsaber as they directed Rey and Han towards her through the Force they were manipulating.

After Finn and Poe rebel, the royals find a way to trick Rey into thinking, even after they talked to Rey about finding the truth, they're still in the Resistance due to 'ends justify the means' and they will dislike her if she turns against it. But once she turns against the, this illusion is broken and she realizes the truth almost immediately.

Kylo:

Kylo was weak in the force until he accepts Snoke's offer. Once powerful, Leia fears him and sends him with Luke. Rey and Kylo both survive while Luke sacrifices himself to stop the royals. Snoke was still a nobody but gained power through the Faceless. Rey's vision was faked and set up by the royals. Rey and Kylo both become severely underpowered when they reject the royals' offer

Kylo was also molded to be evil by the royals and is meant to stay that way. He, like Rey, almost accept the lucrative offers of given immense power. Kylo is given a deal that in exchange for being humiliated with the First Order's defeat, he can go conquer the unknown regions, which the galaxy will never find out because they think he's dead and can't communicate with the unknown regions. But like Rey, he rebels in the end against the role he's meant to play and turns against the royals.

Rey and Kylo need each other because only they can understand what it's like to become the figurehead pawns. No one else knows what it's like to suddenly have so much power yet not know what to do with it, so they can only go along with what they're told to do or what society (manipulated by the royals) tells them to do.

There are 3 remaining members of the Knights of Ren. Kylo is the ultimate figurehead because the royals want people to hate the future Skywalker name- thinking Luke was the last great Skywalker and now that legacy is dead- so that they can accept the new society. Luke becomes a mere legend so that they won't have him oppose them anymore.

Rey, again:

Rey's journey is learning to let go of her attachments of wanting admiration. She turns against the royals because she hates how she had no choice but to go along with these plans because some guy thought that was what she wanted and spoke for her. Luke has to teach Rey the force in a way she was not used to, as she was used to being immediately proficient and now has to learn to stand without the boost. She enjoys the hard work but her impulsiveness and frustration makes her conflicted and she keeps on secretely turning back to accept 'just a little' of the royals' offer while not giving in fully. But she becomes desperate because she thinks she can't save the galaxy without the royals' help. She sees the infighting and agrees with the royals. The turn comes when the royals attack Luke and think they know exactly what Rey wants, but it's not what she wants and she gets angry.

Rey learns to train herself because Luke is a bad teacher, but without him, she could never relearn the force. He only acts as a springboard and compass in the right direction- she does 90% of the hard work herself.

The royals thought they would never be discovered so they would not have to explain this to Rey and Kylo, but Rey manages to outsmart them by solving the hidden messages that the royals never knew were in the ancient Jedi texts, and they did not anticipate that she would steal and actually read them anyways.

Final Act:

Kylo doesn't care about the galaxy, but Rey tries to save it. They both have the common goal of stopping the royals as they hate how they puppet their lives. Rey discovers that the only way to stop the royals, who are more powerful than anyone as they've absorbed the souls of the ancient Faceless elites, is to bring about an ancient Jedi power and an ancient Sith power that both come from the unknown regions. This power was what finally sealed the Faceless elites off. She tells this to Kylo, as he needs to wield the Sith power while she yields the Jedi. The catch is that after using this power, they must both become exiled into the unknown region- most likely isolated ones without any contact. This is because the old power will be used up, and there needs to be power that replaces it and continues to seal the Faceless elites. Without this replacement, this seal cannot exist. Kylo and Rey must both become this new replacement; they can never return to this galaxy and see their loved ones in it ever again. They cannot choose to break the seal once they choose to be the replacement, and just have to live in the unknown regions forever.

The galaxy does not have a clear image of Rey because she does not have a public presence. But Rey is known and her heroic actions are remembered. However, she will never be able to know what it's like to be praised and have this admiration from a community because she's exiled. This is what Rey wanted the most: a family, friends, and a community. Her way of getting one was by becoming a hero. But she realizes that having that support means she actually cares for them, and she decides she would sacrifice even seeing them so that they can be free from the royal's slavery. The royals promised that she would be able to have all this, at the cost that they would be enslaved.

Kylo is exiled without his immense power and cannot build the empire he wanted (he's given no resources for being in the unknown region, which was promised by the royals). The royals threatened Rey that if she rebels against them and loses, they'll tarnish her name and paint her as a villain. It's clear to the audience that the royals are evil; there's no grey area. They're just evil with noble, misguided intentions. Luke's final moments is in protecting the galaxy from the royal's most devastating attack (which they used as a last resort since Rey was very close to finishing the ancient ritual to gain the power and they needed a way for her to end the ritual to put herself in front of the attack; they see the destruction as a means to an end), redirecting it into himself and distracting them so that Rey and Kylo have enough time to enact the ritual to obtain the ancient Sith and Jedi powers. The royals thought Rey and Kylo were the only ones there, but Luke, sneaking into the temple by cutting himself from the Force so he can't be detected, surprises them. Luke defeats the New Republic army and kills the two right hand generals (who Rey and Kylo were each fighting separately, not together, just moments ago) before going down. This allowed Rey and Kylo to fight the last two royals.

At the end, Finn, who had learned he's force sensitive during the story, begins practicing, but still has trouble. With Rey, Kylo and Luke gone, only Finn is left to lead the new force sensitives. He's like Leia at the end of the OT- he has potential, but it's not explored in the movies. Rey is remembered as a hero but is alone. She and Kylo are both flung to the unknown regions but in different parts that are very far away, and don't know how to find each other. Rey becomes a lone scavenger again, as the story describes the environment she ends up in, yet finds purpose as a wanderer, now free from anyone's control. She is also content with her life, feeling good that she made her own decisions instead of being a pawn as some destiny's 'chosen one' (she was literally chosen by the royals as part of their master plan and ritual).

Once the Force returns to the people, the Force does not go out of control and cause disasters anymore, which plagued the entire galaxy during the sequel trilogy, causing people to go mad and unpredictable strange events to wreck havoc.

Story first scene:

Begins with a ceremony honoring Rey and the Resistance. It's a small ceremony hosted by one of the few planets not under First Order control. They present Rey with a green kyber crystal, claiming it was a twin but the other has been lost, and they hope she is okay with what little they can give her. Suddenly, the First Order arrives with the Knights of Ren."


	2. Chapter 3

Elsewhere, Dark Helmet exclaims, "Damn it, where's Old Man Bon? He's supposed to be getting my morning coffee."

[TO BE CONTINUED...]


	3. Chap 3-2: The Search for More Title Spac

Chap 3.2, the search for more title spac

BACK IN THE PRISON CELLS:

Suddenly, the Bothan prisoners started looking around in all different directions.

"Hey," one whispered to another, "Did you hear that? I think I heard a sound from far away, as if millions of voices cried out in fear..."

The other Bothan replied, "Nah, that's just Darth Helmet screaming about his morning coffee."

"Huh, I wonder who was supposed to fetch it for him this morning."

The old Bothan, oblivious to the eruption, simply continued, "MAJOR REVISIONS: The villain should have a face. Before, Snoke was said to just be a pawn, a random that got power. But now, let Snoke be the main villain, and have him have more of a connection to the main characters, Rey and Ben. This deeper connection does not decimate the idea of Rey being a nobody from no great heritage. It does place Rey more into the center of the conflict, but as the MC, she's required to get there eventually, so why not have her past connect more with it?

Snoke was depicted as a greedy, sadistic master before. Now, portray him more as the strict parent who thinks he's doing what's best for his 'children'. Let Snoke be one of the two main royals. Snoke is just his codename; his real name is something like Alstair. Snoke watched the galaxy tear itself apart with its infighting and lack of central rule, and he deeply cared about uniting it. He thinks he HAS to rule with an iron fist in order to keep things under control so that people will be at peace. Unfortunately, the price with that is the loss of certain individuals' free thought. He does not struggle with this as an adult; after losing hope in Luke Skywalker due to his compassion and lack of resolve for choosing sides, as Luke believed that most beings could see the good in each other and negotiate peace, Snoke decides he has to do what Luke failed.

Decades ago, after the Royals disrupted the flow of the Force, the 4 remaining royals discovered a nobody had randomly been given an extraordinary power. Rey had a potential that surpassed any force user they had learned about. This does not clash with Rey being a nobody because her being a nobody yet being so strong due to being born lucky is almost the same as this. Some royals want to kill her, but Snoke feels compassion for her and protects her by killing them. He and his partner watch over her, though the Force seems to want to conceal her identity. They cannot see her face or know her location, but they feel her, and when they sense she is in danger, they find ways to help her. They nurture her and feed her the Force whenever an opening appears, and this hidden Force ability lies dormant in her, waiting to be awakened and unleashed when the Force finally loses a grip and reveals her. Snoke does not act like a parental figure to Rey, but rather as a mystical beacon of hope, like how religious people see good spirits guiding them. Rey believe this is the Force helping her. While sometimes the Force does help her, the majority of the time, it's Snoke and the royals sensing that the Force has become close to Rey like a wounded animal still wanting to protect those it cares about, and they leash up the Force and use it to strengthen Rey in their own image.

The same happens with Ben. Han, not knowing what to do with this out of control and angry child who is powerful when he rages yet is terribly uncoordinated and clumsy with a lightsaber- making problems worse that he's been ordered to fix- grows tired. Leia becomes detached from Han to throw herself into her stressful duties of leading the New Republic, which has become rife with corruption and infighting from the chaotic factions rising after the loss of centralized Empire control. Though Han was initially supportive, Ben feels a lack of confidence that he can't live up to working with his father on the Millenium Falcon, and is forced to stay behind as whenever he comes along to Han's reckless adventures, he endangers everyone. One time, Ben accidentally endangered many people and Han yelled at him, later regretting it but unable to apologize directly due to his gruff nature. Ben begins to hate both himself and his father.

However, Luke wants to help Ben. He always tells him that he has the potential to be a great, compassionate Jedi. Though he wasn't able to help those in Han's mission, he has time to grow and learn from his mistakes. Ben tries to smile, but can't really connect with Luke. Ben has an inner, selfish desire to become the strongest, a dark side trait that is innate in him. Luke sees this, and tries to suppress it. He thinks this is what's causing Ben's problems. In actuality, Luke was only making it worse by not letting Ben admit who he really is. He tries to force Ben to become like him- like the great Luke Skywalker. But Ben knows he lacks Luke's compassion and heroic bravery. He lies to himself that he's just like Luke Skywalker, but everyone around him knows it's not true. When Luke starts his school, Ben asks if he can come with him. But Luke senses something that while faint, is very ominous. Ben still hasn't let go of his dark side. Smiling, but also sad, Luke tells Ben that he can't come along with him until he trains some more to be like a Jedi. Disheartened, Ben loses hope once again.

Then, a voice comes to him. It's Shrek. Actually, it's Snoke. Snoke concocts a plan to destroy the Skywalker name, sensing an opportunity to destroy it from within using the unstable Ben. He reveals who his grandfather is, and Ben finds his confidence again, believing he can aspire to be like Vader, as Ben has out of control rages that no one but the dark side can understand. Leia and Han realize something is amiss and beg Luke to take Ben in. Ben has incredibly dark moments where he tortures his tormenters, and sometimes even weaker beings, which is something he never did before as he showed kindness towards weaker beings before Snoke's influence. Ben turns this way because Snoke tells him to. Snoke becomes like a surrogate father figure to him, giving him praise and approval that Han nor Luke could ever genuinely give him. Ben wants to please not only Snoke, but Vader. Ben sees Snoke as Vader. He doesn't know what Snoke looks like, but hopes it's Vader. Thus, Ben grows an unhealthy attachment to Snoke, doing whatever Snoke tells him to do. Snoke sometimes calls him his "Son", but only very rarely, when Ben does something incredible.

When it's finally revealed that Snoke did not die, but only lied about his death so that Ben could finally become 'the ultimate evil', Snoke comments that he did not want Ben to find out. But he brings up how he nurtured Ben when no one else could. Kylo is intensely angry and hurt, but acts calm and focused, wanting to get to the truth. His previously assured demeaner he cultivated after taking over the First Order collapses, as he's reduced to what he once was, which makes Snoke angry that Kylo is throwing all that Snoke gifted him. Kylo turns against Snoke and tells one of the two remaining Knights of Ren what transpired, and the two try to convince the other Knights of Ren member to escape with them. He says 'yes', but then kills the second member. Kylo then has to fight him and the entire army. Snoke does not take away his power- he wants him to cause damage and the First Order to see how much Kylo is hurting them. He wants to paint Kylo as the ultimate evil that the galaxy is facing, and thus he makes him stronger. Kylo is the only candidate for this as he is the Skywalker progeny, and the Skywalker name has to be destroyed so the galaxy can be rebirthed into a new order that leaves Luke and the Jedi behind.

By making the Royals interact with the main characters' pasts, the Royals have a stronger connection to the main characters. Rey's hope that she chased after and believed in when she was down is revealed to be a manipulative, abusive yet still kind and overseeing protection for her. Ben sees the royals in the same way- they were there for him when no one else was. And so this is one way that Rey and Ben bond. No one understands the abuse they've been through better than them.

Snoke tries to act like the purely powerhungry villain stereotype in order to reinforce Ben to become stronger. He thinks Ben has no other meaning in life since he was born as a failure, and thus by making him the one who destroys the Skywalker name and usher in a utopia, he is giving Ben meaning in life that he could never had. Snoke sees himself as a good man. A harsh, but just, caretaker and guardian. Snoke covers up all the misdeeds of the Royals and enacts a bloody war so that he can help both Rey and Ben- who were born failures until Snoke found them- discover meaning in their lives. Rey and Ben are conflicted as they think they should be thankful, and they do see a twisted "love" for the Royals, but now they must choose to break free and think for themselves.

When Luke comes back to life and trains Rey, Luke is not shown to be a good teacher. Though compassionate, he cannot truly understand what Rey wants, as Luke has played with the dark side yet has now rejected it so much he does not want to think about the dark side that Rey is tempted towards. Nonetheless, he is a bastion of wisdom, and Rey finds in Luke a father figure that she never had. Similarly, when Rey turns against the Royals and saves Ben, Ben states (in a cheesy way) that his only real father was Han Solo, and his mother was Leia. They escape the abusive, yet good-intentioned, grasp that the Royals had over them. The Royals become hurt and sad, thinking that Rey and Ben, whom they nurtured when no one else wanted them, have betrayed them.

NOTE: [All this is meta and breaks away from the self-contained fantasy universe, but the sequel trilogy loves being meta so since it has started this theme, let's continue it.]

In contrast to the other alternative universe I wrote, Rey and Ben never meet each other before Ep VII. Like in the canon and in my other alternative universe, Rey's parents were drunks who abandoned her on Jakku. Yet Rey is so central to the story because her upbringing mirrors Snoke's: both chased after a mystical spirit that aided them, a spirit that no one else but them believed in. Snoke's connection to the entire 9 episodes is that he was just a nobody who self-discovered the Force. He was not sure if he could change the universe just by being a nobody, but he found confidence in himself to do so. He saw the same potential in Rey, and wanted to guide her to where he ended up, elevating her to legendary greatness, so he could live on through her, as Rey is a public figure and the Royals never will be."


	4. Chapter 4

The old Bothan stretched. He stopped talking for several minutes, and fell asleep. The prisoners were relieved, thinking it was all over. But suddenly, the old Bothan twitched in his sleep. And his eyes shot open. The prisoners yelled in disbelief as the old Bothan said, 'I think I can weave it all together now in chronological order.' He continued to speak:

"Scene 1: Rey senses a disturbance

The ceremony proceeds and Rey receives a green kyber crystal, which used to have a twin. The First Order attacks with Kylo and the two remaining Knights of Ren. Rey pulls off near impossible feats effortlessly. Suddenly, Rey sees something amiss. Instead of doing her duty, she feels pity for Kylo and doesn't kill him. She then feels a huge power drop for some reason she can't explain. Kylo sees this opportunity and strikes her down, severely injuring her, but stops just as he gets the chance to kill her. He senses something is wrong- why did Rey suddenly lose power? He asks if she's mocking him, but she denies it. In this hesitation, Rey is able to be saved. But since she could not stop the First Order, the planet is ravaged. The Resistance is distraught, and now claim they need to resort to far harsher methods to win.

Scene 2: Rey ponders about her feelings

Back in base, the Resistance leaders question Rey on why she stopped. She said she felt sorry for Kylo and could not bring herself to kill him. One of the Elders claims it's her sympathy for Kylo that led to her power drop. Rey is skeptical, and becomes determined to get to the heart of the matter. Finn tries to defend her, but is silenced when the Resistance leaders bring up how Finn disobeyed orders and got many fighters killed. The leaders stop questioning Rey and instead tell her, in a sympathetic tone, that many depend on her. She can't let her personal feelings about Kylo get in the way. They depart and leave her by herself with Finn.

Scene 3: Knights of Ren

The scene cuts to the First Order being led by Kylo. He has his mask back, and discusses matters with the last two remaining Knights of Ren. It's revealed that many Knights of Ren, traitor students of Luke, were killed by Snoke after they disobeyed his orders and failed him. Only two who escaped into hiding managed to survive, and managed to cloak themselves in the ancient Jedi locations (revealed later on; for now, just call them mysterious 'hiding spots') that Snoke could not sense them in. One of the Knights of Ren, Halder, tells the other Knights of Ren, Serei, that he just wishes for peace, and thought the First Order would achieve it. He begins to see that the First Order is wrong. [Halder lates kills Serei and takes over as the villain, becoming a puppet for the Royals to continue the fake war]. Serei cares more for herself than the cause. Phasma is back again and is tracking Finn, but whose side she's on remains to be seen, as the First Order appears to be disappointed with her performance and have let her go...

Scene 4: The Resistance scolds Finn

The Resistance has a 'you're either with us or against us' mentality. A few years have passed since Ep VIII, and Leia has passed away, so now the Resistance is going in a different direction under new leaders (who were there in the beginning but seize Leia's death as an opportunity to take over). In their next mission, they have to protect a city, but discover they've been double crossed. During this battle, Finn briefly is able to move some objects at a distance, and is startled, then can't do it anymore no matter how hard he tries. The Resistance manages to push back using harsh tactics and wins. When a group of civilians is found to be collaborating as double agents, led by a long-time hero of the Resistance who turns out to be a double agent, the Resistance orders them imprisoned and separated from their children. Finn protests, saying that the civilians had no choice because the First Order promised to help them out of poverty, which the Resistance ignored. One main Resistance leader, Gnovel, questions Finn's loyalty. He says that one of the heroes turned out to be a double agent the whole time- so if she could be one, why couldn't Finn? His past heroic actions are meaningless in this context. Finn, in his anger, brings up his knowledge that the Resistance is getting weapons from shady rich weapon dealers, who also deal with the First Order. Gnovel shouts at Finn and turns the rest of the rebels against him, saying that the Resistance has to do whatever it can to survive, since the First Order is far worse. He says that buying from the same dealers doesn't mean they also support the First Order, as the First Order would buy from the dealers regardless of the Resistance's actions- the rich have enough money to supply the First Order without the Resistance as customers. He brings up the horrors of Starkiller base and other atrocities. The other rebels go against Finn, fearing he's putting the whole cause at danger.

Scene 5: Rey and Finn discuss the Force

After the ordeal, Finn is attacked by the others for questioning the Resistance. They don't listen to his reasons, but claim he's acting out of hatred due to his upbrining in the First Order, as he sympathizes with the civilians who had to do 'whatever it took to survive, even abandoning their ideals'. They cite all of Finn's attempts to escape. Rey, Poe and Rose try to defend Finn from the most vile rumors and attacks, but even they tell him that he's wrong. When Rey steps in, everyone stops because they worship her as the figurehead hero. Finn mentions how the Resistance has flaws, but the Resistance ignore all his reasons and only focus on these small implied insults, misinterpreting his meanings to silence criticism.

Finn goes to the only person he knows who suspects something's wrong: Rey. In secret, she reveals to him that she thinks everyone only likes her because she's powerful and can protect them. If she wasn't this way, then no one would like her, just like she was on Jakku. Finn tells Rey that she's wrong, and that he liked her even before she was the savior of the Resistance. Rey smiles and thanks him. Now Finn tells Rey that he had experienced briefly moving objects. He's not sure if it's just his imagination, but he feels something different now. Rey tells Finn about her childhood: though she was alone, she always felt there was some nurturing spirit watching over her, helping her out from terrible dangers and abuses. She says she witnessed miracles that are impossible to explain rationally. Then she says she believes that the Force has always been with her. Rey tries to teach Finn about what she knows about the force, but he has a hard time empathizing with her.

Scene 6: Rey discovers the Force needs help

Abnormalities in physics were being created. Gravity did not always behave correctly, though it would quickly correct itself. And people were suddenly gaining Force powers in booms and busts- no one could explain why. Before, Rey had seen actual distortions in space and time. When she reaches out to touch the distortion, she felt an agonizing scream, as if the Force was being tortured. When she sees one again, she reaches her whole body into it, and something is calling out to her. Rey tells Finn about this, and Finn cautions her that it could be a trap- he reminds her of what happened when she went to Kylo. Rey insists it's different this time, and that Finn can't understand because he's not as strong in the force as she is. Finn thinks Rey is being too arrogant and leaves her. Rey plots a way to run away so she can find the voice. She sneaks out with the Jedi books (that she has a hard time interpreting; she got frustrated and had given up on them, but after a moment of hesistation, she reluctantly takes them just in case she cracks their code. Also, they're the only external things that can "understand" the Force like she can, so she feels a connection to them), and the Resistance is in turmoil when she's gone without anyone noticing. They blame Finn, as one rebel saw Finn arguing with Rey.

Scene 7: Rey finds Luke

Rey flies to a planet with transparent stones and wheat-like grass taller than trees. It always seems to be an afternoon bliss. Once on the planet, the mysteries she read in the books start to make sense, and she cracks part of their hidden messages to find strange artifacts. But as Rey follows the voice deeper and deeper, she realizes there's danger. Her powers are being cut off. When she reaches into a hole, she feels searing pain and for the first time, sees a faint outline of the Royals. The Royals panic, as they've been revealed. Though Rey can't see who they are, they tell her that she has to obey. If she does not, her powers will become weaker and weaker, and she'll be cut off from the force. The Royals are holding the strongest aspects of the Force from her, telling her she can only get it back if she's good. Fearing that her connection to her childhood guardian angel will be lost forever, Rey panics and tries to fight the Royals, but is punished with a ghostly figure going to restrain her.

Suddenly, this ghostly figure is stopped by something. Rey turns around and sees a hooded figure. The figure takes off its hood and reveals that it's Luke. Rey can't believe it- didn't Luke die?

Scene 8: Finn and Poe set out to seek the truth

The scene cuts back to rebel base. Finn is barred from participating in any upcoming missions, and is shamed as a suspect. Poe and Rose try to defend him, but fail. Rose is silenced as the Resistance scolded her from stopping Finn- she chose to save one person rather than the whole cause. Feeling guilty, she thinks she has to redeem herself and does not defend Finn. She's called away to other duties, leaving only Poe and Finn, who discuss their conflicting ideologies. They argue for a short time. He vehemently denies there is something fishy with the Resistance, but after Finn brings up a certain point, he finally reveals that Leia had said something cryptic to him a few times, saying that if this [certain point] happens, then they should look inside files in a droid she left behind, with a password only Poe knows. Why she entrusted this to only Poe- out of all the other resistance leaders- is a mystery for now. But Poe and Finn go to find these files. When they do, a distorted hologram and voice, implying Leia had to hide her identity, speaks to him. It mentions that she suspects corruption within the Resistance. Poe and Finn are shocked. It leaves additional clues for them to follow. Finn gradually discovers his connection with the force (later, it's revealed it's because the Force got disrupted and sought help by giving Finn a connection to it, as Finn uses the Force to guide him to uncover the truth. This 'conscious' act of the Force is like how Anakin was prophecized to bring balance to the Force. That prophecy is directly connected to the Faceless and ancient Jedi).

Scene 9: Luke and Rey set off to save the Force from the 'watchers'

Back to Luke and Rey: Luke reveals to Rey that someone is messing with the Force. He doesn't know why or how, but when he was dead, he managed to speak with the Force on another level, and discover it's being leashed around, and that it's in "pain". Luke tells Rey how he was driven insane, which he wasn't aware of being since he was insane, and other details writen in pt 1. Luke says he was drawn to this location by the Force, for the same reason that Rey was. Now Rey tells Luke what she decrypted from the Jedi texts, and she pieces it together with what Luke told her. They still don't know who is doing this, and why they are doing it. Suddenly, Rey remembers her duty, and feels ashamed she ran away from the Resistance when they relied so much on her. She gets up to try to go back, but Luke stops her. Luke tells her that whoever is messing around with the Force is watching them. He tells her a way to conceal themselves from these watchers by creating a "dummy spirit" that the watchers think is them, but is just a substitute. The downside to this is while they are sneaking around like this, they will have only a very weak connection to the Force; the stronger the dummy proxy, the weaker they become. Luke says he suspects something is amiss in the Resistance. Rey disagrees, saying that she can't believe Luke would say something as terrible as that. But Luke asks Rey if she felt something wrong too. Rey, remembering what happened with Finn, reluctantly agrees. Luke says that if Rey really cares about the Resistance, she wouldn't go there and risk the watchers finding them. Rey is a walking beacon right now, as if she unleashes her abilities, she cannot use the proxy and will be revealed. Rey agrees, but asks Luke what they can even do now.

Luke says that in addition to the proxy, there are certain 'safe spot' locations in which the watchers can't see them. These are locations blessed by the ancient Jedi whose original purpose is now unknown. Luke says that these locations contain answers, and combined with the cryptic texts, can reveal what's really going on. He tells Rey that they must go to these locations. This planet has one nearby, and they will use it to camp out and train for now. After that, they should head to the next location, on another planet, that Luke knows about. Luke leads Rey to the location and she sees an X-Wing. Luke says that he reappeared on the Jedi island he died on, almost deprived completely of the Force, and used what he learned when he 'died' to construct a proxy (a technique the force he learned when he learned about the watchers). He slowly learned to use the Force again and rebuilt his X-Wing. Luke tells Rey that she should fly her ship into the safe location, and they will train for a bit before heading out the next morning.

Scene 10: The watchers converse

The scene changes to show the 'watchers', whose bodies aren't seen, only a dark outline. The main watcher (Snoke) isn't present; only the 3 are discussing among themselves, and the leader is speaking for Snoke. The watchers reveal they can never know precise locations, only knowing the 'general area' Rey is in (which is why the proxy works). This is seen on a map projected they're gathered around. They comment that Rey has left the Resistance, but since they are tracking her, they notice she isn't with whoever disrupted their connection. They say it's possible, and it's highly suspicious, though they have no evidence to conclude she's with that person. They don't know who that person is. They say that they expected Rey to rebel eventually. Their hold over the Force is weakening, and it's causing disruptions and a lack of control. They need to double down on their efforts and enact the stronger rituals- it's the only way. And as for Rey, they're going to have to remind her about what she's always wanted in life. A last resort, but now a necessary one.

Scenes 11-20: Luke and Rey's training and journey, Finn and Poe's journey, Kylo's backstory

Now Rey's power has been taken away by the 'watchers', and she struggles to learn about the Force in a new way. In pt 1, it's said she's impulsive and is used to instantly winning, so she gets frustrated, but slowly learns to be supervised by someone. She's a hard worker, but doesn't like following orders about tasks she feels are meaningless and have nothing to do with the Force. While Luke isn't a good teacher, he guides her in the right direction, and 90% of the training is Rey interpreting those directions and training herself using the old Jedi texts. Without Luke's help, she would never discover these directions that require facing her deepest fears. Luke comments that Rey is quick on her feet when improvising, but lacks planning oversight. Also, he notes that she's patient as a scavenger, but just not when it comes to obeying a teacher, which she's not used to.

Luke and Rey begin visiting other planets and training. These were planets Luke visited during his journey to try to establish peace after the Empire. Some thank him, but as Rey learns, some hate Luke for not helping them firmly. Luke tried not to take sides whenever he felt both sides had parts where they deserved to have their own opinions that weren't pure evil, or when both sides had good things they fought for that unfortunately took away from others due to limited resources, and Luke sought to negotiate peace and understanding between the sides, hoping they would understand each other. In one case, it worked, but in another case, it didn't, and they were antagonistic. In a third case, it led to a horrific ravaging of the home planet, and Luke becomes ashamed. More is revealed about Luke's past and how he came to help the royals (feeling guilty for his failures), and why it led him down the path of fearing that he was losing his power and the only chance he would get to stop Ben was in that pivotal moment.

During this journey, it sometimes switches back to Poe and Finn's buddy adventure. At one point, Finn tries to use the Force to contact Rey, and fails. Later, he tries again, and briefly gets in touch with her. This becomes permanent. Though they can't see each other fully and have limited means of communication, they devise a way to share the clues they found, which they use to piece together what the New Republic is doing.

Rey also communicates with Kylo in a similar manner, due to the link Snoke established between them not fading. Rey learns more about Kylo's past with Han, Luke, and Snoke (whom Kylo hates now, despite saying he was all he had before; see pt3-2 for details), and Rey tells him about her childhood with the Force, as she feels lonely and needs someone to talk to (Luke sort of brushes that stuff aside since it seems inconsistent with what he knows about the Force, saying it's not a conscious spirit that helps certain people in such obvious ways). Rey feels like these events weren't her own doing, but something else's. Kylo doesn't comment much, but merely listens.

Scene 21: Rey gives in to the watchers to save civilians

During the second mission (there are 2 or 3 explicitly shown in total, plus a montage), Rey comes across one of the places that Luke failed to save due to not being firm enough and taking one side over another (leading to both side annihilating each other), and they are currently being attacked by the First Order. Luke has to hide himself as he can't reveal his power (this doesn't mean he doesn't fight occassionally to protect people; he just sensed the watchers in that location and can't reveal himself or else they would focus on tracking him and destroy the plans to find out who the watchers are), and Rey isn't strong enough by herself to stop them. Rey disobeys Luke's orders as she wants to save the people there. Suddenly, while being defeated, she hears the voices again. The watchers have found her- they only know her general location, but knowing location is different than communicating directly. When they communicate directly with her, they can see her precise location. They suspect she's been blocking them, but don't know how. [The watchers were able to guess where Rey would end up next based on clues that people have visited certain locations; this would logically be the next spot of the ancient Jedi that the previous locations points to]. They tell her that Luke had failed before, and now the only way to save the people is by getting the power. Rey is tempted, and gives in, and uses incredible power that Luke had never seen before to save the people. Then Rey realizes what she's doing after saving the people, fears what Luke would say, and rejects the power again, putting the proxy up and cutting off from the watchers again.

Scene 22: Luke and Rey argue over about the watchers' moralities

Luke argues with her after the event, saying she's giving in to what the watchers want. Rey shouts, "Why's that so bad?" The watchers are harsh, but have a reason for doing so- when faced with great evil, harshness is necessary, which Luke lacked. Luke stays calm, but is hurt by these statements. Behind Luke's back, Rey is secretely communicating with the watchers. She won't tell them who she's with, and they suspect someone but know it's possible for her to follow these locations too using only the Jedi texts, which the watchers haven't read but know she has. Rey begins to learn more about the watchers' motivations and learns the name the 'Faceless'. The watchers lie to her that they control the force to defeat the First Order, as Snoke was too powerful for even Luke (who failed)- this is a lie, as later on it's revealed the watchers orchestrated the entire conflict and created both sides. During these meetings, Rey sees her power taken away, and the Resistance have found themselves a new hero: a new unknown boy with immense force abilities. The watchers have given the force to him, and the Resistance seems to have forgotten Rey. Rey fears she will be forgotten and her surrogate family and fans will not like her anymore. Also, they drop the bomb that they were the Force in her childhood all along, and that they nurtured Rey by giving her all this power because they cared for her. During another mission, she secretely agrees to take only a little of the power, to save a few people and get praise over other heroes. Luke finds this suspicious, and during the next training session, he pushes her far over the top in tasks she would never accomplish at her current level. Luke discovers she's been getting just a little power, and he gets angry, saying that it would lead her down a road she cannot control. Luke says this is an unnatural use of the Force- someone has been tampering with it, and Rey is supporting those who are tampering with it. Luke says they have to stop the Royals, but Rey says that if the Royals are not there, who would stop the First Order, if Luke is unwilling to go out of hiding for fear of being discovered by the watchers, and Rey can only have power to match Kylo if the watchers help her? Rey then leaves him, wanting to go back to the Resistance because she can't stand the possibility of losing the only family she's ever had. She starts to journey back.

Scene 23: CLIMAX- The war is revealed to be a fake war that someone is puppeteering

Finn and Poe have discovered a file which makes Finn questions his own beliefs- maybe the Resistance IS right. Finn feels guilty for snooping around. He thinks maybe his First Order indoctrination is messing with his mind. He doesn't know the watchers are connected with the Resistance yet. Finn tells Rey that the Resistance was likely right the whole time- there are traitors spreading lies about the Resistance, which is why Finn thought otherwise, and now Finn vows to capture them. But after conversing with Rey, in a spark of insight, he's able to piece together one more file location, and when he goes to it, he finds concrete evidence that the Resistance and First Order are fighting under a fake war to make the New Republic look good and unite the people under a common enemy. Not only that, but Gnovel plotted to assassinate Leia, and suceeded. The 'traitors' were those who found the truth, and the New Republic is claiming the traitors are lying. Finn tells this to Poe. Poe has a mental breakdown and loses hope in himself. He tries to tell Rey, but his message is mushed up, as the watchers have discovered their connection and cut it off. Rey fears her connection with Kylo will be lost too (though it's stronger and harder to the watchers to disconnect; the watchers say this explicitly during one of their inner meetings) tells Kylo that something is wrong, and he HAS to look inside one the disruptions himself. Sensing something amiss, Rey puts up her proxy again, which she has gotten better at using to fool the watchers. She doesn't know what to do anymore and stays where she is, confused and frustrated.

Scene 24: Finn, Poe and the True Resistance escape from the New Republic

Suddenly, the Resistance leaders discover Finn and Poe's snooping around. They brand the two as traitors and Finn and Poe try to spill everything, but they lack the concrete evidence, and no one trusts them. Rose tries to, but she feels more loyal to the Resistance. Finn and Poe are arrested but immediately find a way to break out when it's revealed there are many in the Resistance who also sense abnormalities and admire Finn for speaking out; others are loyal to Poe. Many of them are killed, but this group manages to escape with the sudden appearance of Phasma, who Finn fought against just before but now has to aid Finn if she is to escape the Resistance from capturing her too.

Scene 25: Kylo discovers Snoke is alive; Kylo exiled from the First Order

Meanwhile, Kylo and the Knights are recovering from the defeat, when Kylo suddenly decides to take Rey's advice to heart. For the first time, he reaches into one of the disruptions, and connects with the Force, but is interrupted by the watchers. Kylo shouts who they are, and manages to reach in deeper, discovering that Snoke is one of the watchers and had faked his own death. Kylo pieces together what's happening, and the watchers (mostly Snoke) say that now Kylo knows this much, they have to justify their own reasons for doing this. They explain how Luke had failed to establish peace, and that they were young royals who found a way to break down the force so they could control it. They were to take the force away from everyone and establish central control to ensure a utopia. Kylo's role was to destroy the Skywalker name so that the people would be loyal to the new organization, not Luke's "weak" ideas about compromise. Then Kylo remarks that he's inferred something new. When Rey had told him about the Force in her childhood, and how the watchers (before, Kylo had no idea Snoke was a watcher, so he thought this was unrelated to him) 'cared' for her, Kylo now believes that Rey is being used a figurehead pawn to head the New Republic. The watchers are forced to say that this is true. Rey was a nobody they nurtured. The proxy war was meant to unify the people and have them trust the New Republic as the new saviors, forgetting about the Skywalkers that still controlled their loyalties; the First Order was always meant to lose. But Kylo knows that things went haywire- they don't have total control, as shown by how impossible feats have happened with both the Force and physical reality. The Royals are forced to explain that yes, they don't have total control yet, and their infighting has contributed to it; however, they are learning to get better each moment. Kylo scoffs at this. Snoke reminds Kylo how he was there for them when no one else was. Kylo rejects this, and turns against the Royals.

Kylo exits the trance and briefly tells Serei that the war is fake and Snoke is alive; he's controlling them. Serei believes him and they go to tell Halder so they can escape the crumbling First Order. Halder agrees to escape with them, but just as they do, Halder kills Serei from behind. Halder explains that he has longed for war to end. He joined the First Order because he wanted central control to take over; Luke had caused chaos by not being a firm dictator to quell infighting. Halder says that if the Royals are doing this, then he will take over the First Order and let it lose. Kylo attacks him but then the entire First Order army, commanded by the Royals (some commanders are aware of the Royals; they work in the shadows!) defend Halder. Kylo has to fight off the whole army. During this, the Royals taunt that they won't take away his power; the more damage he causes, the more the First Order and the rest of the galaxy will hate him, and he will further taint the Skywalker name. Kylo escapes with severe injuries.

Scene 26: The Resistance defeats the First Order, declares that Second Order is a new threat

Meanwhile, after Kylo escapes, the Resistance launches a sneak attack (some Resistance commanders know of the Royals too, so the Royals order them to attack as they have a change of plans involving Kylo) and defeat the First Order once and for all. Hux is executed in public, and an announcement is made by the Resistance leaders. Gnovel takes over as chief commander. They say Kylo, knowing the First Order is about to be defeated, has defected from the First Order to start his own branch, as he disagreed with the direction the First Order was going in. He has taken some First Order members and traitors of the Resistance with him. They deem this the Second Order (Finn sees this broadcast and remarks "How original"). The Second Order is hiding their leader Kylo, who is on the run, and will lie that they aren't working with him. The Second Order, they claim, can never be trusted. They will claim the New Republic is evil, but one cannot give in to their lies- the Second Order wants to re-establish the Empire, and everyone knows the horrors of that regime.

Scene 27: Rey and Kylo meet

Kylo manages to connect with Rey and tell her what happened. Rey offers for Kylo to join her and Luke, and they meet in secret, as Rey had taught Kylo how to use the proxy. However, Kylo still hates Luke for suppressing his dark side, and says that he'll fight both Luke, the First Order and the Resistance if he has to. Kylo, in desperation, tells Rey that she was just a figurehead pawn, and the Force did not care for her- it was just like how Snoke manipulated Kylo. Rey is hurt by this, and cuts Kylo off because she doesn't want to believe it's true. They part ways. With Rey fully rejecting Kylo, the watchers are notified of a huge sudden change, and take advantage of this weak point to cut Rey and Kylo's connection off completely.

Scene 28: The True Resistance Rises

Cutting back to Finn and Poe: after much turmoil, Finn and Poe help each other regain their confidence. The True Resistance, as they're called, pull themselves up again by reminding themselves what Leia's secret messages imparted. The True Resistance has help from Maz and DJ, and it's revealed Maz hired both DJ and Phasma to help Finn escape, after Finn and Poe relayed to her messages about the Resistance's corruption as they were uncovering what's going on. Leia's messages had mentioned that they have to 'obtain artifacts that will help revive lost heroes'. With Rey and Luke's revival of the force, now the force ghosts can appear again as their true selves, not illusions concocted by the royals. When Finn solved one of the artifacts a while ago, nothing happened. But now Obi Wan, in his younger state, appears to Finn and Poe. Obi Wan says that when the artifact was solved (in required conjunction with Rey simultaneously connecting with Finn and hitting their respective artifacts), Obi Wan was able to appear as a voice again. Obi Wan is now in concrete form, so he can't go back and communicate with Luke what he found out with Finn (he re-emerged nearer to Finn's location and now can't find where Luke and Rey are). Thus, he can't tell Luke and Rey that Finn is actually with the Second Order, and the Resistance is working with the Royals.

Scene 29: Obi Wan reveals to Finn about the Royals, Finn realizes they're heading the fake war

Obi Wan talked to Luke, who thought it was just him going insane again, as he couldn't talk to Obi Wan for decades since he went insane. Luke, not telling Rey as he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, tells Obi Wan all about the Royals' disruption of the force (the Royals told Rey it was to 'defeat the First Order', but that's a lie- in reality, it's to create a new regime). It's revealed to Finn and Poe that with the Force being corrupted by the Royals, the force ghosts could now be summoned back as people, or use their powers to harness the strength of nature if they're still ghosts. Finn and Poe have to journey to one last location to enact an ancient Faceless ritual to control the ghosts before the Royals- who know of this too- can. The ritual can only work after Rey and Luke interacted with the artifact that revealed the lore behind the Faceless- Obi Wan heard Luke tell him that he and Rey would eventually go there. Since the True Resistance lacks troops, they must use the spirits of fallen heroes to help them. Finn and Poe rally up the resistance to the location. This location is precisely where that city is, and the Royals predict the True Resistance will go there. The Royals concoct a plan to say the Second Order is going there to kill the people. In secret, Halder merges the First Order commanders (who talk with Royals) with the Resistance and Halder, who had a mask on before, takes his mask off and becomes a 'new commander' of the New Republic. The True Resistance will be stopped before they can head into the city and find the final artifact; the New Republic will claim they're stopping them from invading the city. In the city is a in-progress "weapon"- currently an energy reactor used for good that can be turned against people only when it's at its infant stage- that is strong enough to annihilate the entire galaxy, so the fate of the entire galaxy is at stake. The main goal of this, besides gaining enough troops, is to buy time for another front of the True Resistance to race to spread the real information (using concrete evidence) to the rest of the galaxy, and this is headed by Maz and DJ- they must hack into the broadcast channel to show this evidence.

Scene 30: Rey and Luke vow to protect civilians against the Second Order; Rey decides she must work with the watchers to gain enough power to do so, despite them disturbing the force.

AFTER Rey heads back to Luke, Rey and Luke learn of Second Order broadcast while they're staying with civilians. Rey doesn't know Finn is one of the traitors, as in the last message, Finn said he's with the Resistance and has to find those traitors. Since Kylo said her childhood spirit was a lie, Rey wants to believe that Kylo is lying to her- which he has done every single time in this story when he tries to lure her into a trap when Kylo says he's 'changed' (the only truths he tells are about his past, which Luke confirms are true). Rey doesn't believe that the proxy war may be a real thing. She knows Kylo hates Luke, and would try to lure both of them towards him and the Second Order. Luke says that there is one last location: one that will reveal who the Faceless are. He encourages Rey to go with him before she decides to head back to the Resistance, which she tells Luke she's made up her mind to go back to, as people need her.

[If split into Ep IX and X, insert more scenes here by expanding the rest of the following scenes]

Scene 31: The backstory behind the Faceless

In this new location, Rey uncovers the truth about how the Sith and Jedi rose as a reaction to how the Faceless took away everyone- except the elite's- power to establish a "utopia" (see pt1 for lore details). Now Rey suspects the watchers and doesn't fully trust them either. She tells this to the watchers, demanding them to tell her all the details. Knowing they have to justify themselves, they do, but in a biased fashion. They claim the ends justifies the means, and Rey knows this. They threaten Rey, saying no one will like her if she doesn't do what they tell her to do. In a new broadcast, it's shown that Kylo and the Second Order are planning to attack not just the New Republic, but an innocent city of millions that Rey and Luke had visited before and had cared for them. The New Republic announces they will go to this location to defend it.

Scene 32: Kylo converses with Anakin, is cornered into attacking innocents

Meanwhile, Kylo is alone. Anakin's ghost appears to him and tries to dissuade him of his hatred. Kylo resists, but inside, he begins to see things in a new way. Just then, the New Republic appear to Kylo. They force him into the location of the final battle- and force him to choose his life or the innocent city's. NOTE: This planet is not Tatoonie, as that planet is sparsely populated. Tatoonie, however, was one of the planets Rey and Luke visited in their journey. Kylo chooses his own life, and attacks the people. Now the New Republic can justify that Kylo is attacking people. Neither Luke nor Rey know it's because Kylo is acting out of self-defense. Rey sees this broadcast, and tells Luke she must go there to protect the people, as only she has the power to stop him and the Second Order. Luke cautions her, but seeing no one way to save the entire galaxy, allows her to go. Rey tells Luke one thing, but deep inside she also wants what the Royals can offer her: a sense of belonging and admiration. Luke senses this, but decides that in the end, only Rey can choose what she will do.

Scene 33: Rey sets off to protect innocents from Kylo and Second Order

Luke tells her that it seems like they actually are so someone has to help them in some way, so he does not stop her from going, but warns her that though she can make compromises and play just a little into the Royals' hands as the Royals are not always wrong (no one is always completely right vs completely wrong), at some point there is no turning back from her actions, so she has to use what she learned wisely to distinguish right/wrong, not just follow labels or groups claimed to be 'utmost good vs utmost evil'. Just because a group supports an evil aspect, does not mean all aspects it supports are automatically group together as evil too. Luke had planned to go with Rey, but just then, they are attacked by a mysterious bridage labeled "Second Order" (in reality, the Royals have ordered their own people to claim they're second order, which is a fake boogeyman). Luke says he can act as a diversion against these troops while Rey escapes and goes to save the city.

(see pt1, 2 and 3 for details of the final scenes):

Scene 34: The Final Battle- True Resistance vs New Republic

During the final battle, physical reality and the Force become incredibly haywired in a way never seen before. Finn and Poe manage to sneak in, but Poe's leg is injured and is captured. Finn goes to save him, and is confronted by Rose. Though she almost decides to stop Finn, at the last moment, she chooses to help Finn because she believes him, and sacrifices herself to let the shields down to let a few members of the True Resistance sneak in. Poe, though injured, is carried by Finn to a ship, where Poe flies them inside of the temple. However, they are stopped by Gnovel and Halder, who race against them to enact the ritual. Each of the old heroes has a small artifact. Gnovel and Halder have a few (such as Maul) while Finn and Poe have others (like Windu). In the scramble, they lose their artifacts and have to reclaim them, and it's unknown who has what. In addition to major heroes, there is a gigantic chest of armies of no-name soldiers who fought in many wars- clone wars, rebels, ancient wars, etc. Finn and Poe manage to grab this chest, but so does Gnovel. Finally, the heroes are resurrected (temporarily). The New Republic has taken a few Jedi under their mind control, while Anakin and Mace Windu are on their side. Finn briefly wields a lightsaber. Phasma returns and is working with the True Resistance since the First Order collapses. Sort of resembles Battlefront. Finn is able to use a lightsaber against Halder. Though he has no training, because the Force has been corrupted, he's able to take advantage of its illogical oscillations to believe in himself and defeat Halder and Palpatine while fighting alongside Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu. Yoda, as a force ghost who can't physically fight but influences nature, defeats Gnovel and his huge battalion. Obi Wan fights Maul again.

Scene 35: Rey defeats Kylo, but saves him and they turn against the Royals

There are two fronts: one side has Kylo, while the other side has the True Resistance. The Royals put up an illusion barrier where they can't see or communicate with each other. Rey goes to where Kylo is, and defeats him. The Royals order her to kill him because he endangers the lives of Finn and Poe. Kylo keeps on insisting to Rey that she has to believe him. Ultimately, she cares about Kylo too much, decides to trust him instead of killing him. The illusion barrier is shattered, revealing that Finn and Poe are on the other side aiding the "Second Order". Kylo is not under a threat anymore because Rey found a way to protect them both, so he does not kill the innocents. This was a risk taken by Rey, one that's a bit similar to the boat scene in The Dark Knight. Now, Rey cleverly finds a way to protect her and Kylo, sneaking into the shaows. She also uses a method she learned to draw the Royals out of hiding and into the battlefield, revealing who they are. Everyone is confused, and the Royals are forced to kill any witnesses, though the other side of the front manages to see who they are. The Royals put up a barrier dome around them so that no one else can enter and see them. Now, only Rey, Kylo and the Royals are left in this location. The Royals are angered that Rey betrayed them, and now tell her they will paint her as a traitor aiding the Second Order, and will use the boy as the new hero. Rey doesn't care. The 3rd and 4th Royals attack both of them. Overpowered, they can only use guerilla tactics while hiding in the vast location. The reason it's vast is because of Rey's plan, which allowed them to have these hiding spaces. Rey utilizes the planet's environment. Each royal targets only one of them, either Rey or Kylo, as they're separated from each other.

Scene 36: Luke saves Rey and Kylo

Just as Rey and Kylo are about to lose, Luke is able to sneak into the battle with the Royals by temporarily severing his conection to the force. Rey discovers that the only way to stop the royals, who are more powerful than anyone as they've absorbed the souls of the ancient Faceless elites, is to bring about an ancient Jedi power and an ancient Sith power that both come from the unknown regions. She learned about this while training. This power was what finally sealed the Faceless elites off. She tells this to Kylo, as he needs to wield the Sith power while she yields the Jedi. The catch is that after using this power, they must both become exiled into the unknown region- most likely isolated ones without any contact. This is because the old power will be used up, and there needs to be power that replaces it and continues to seal the Faceless elites. Without this replacement, this seal cannot exist. Kylo and Rey must both become this new replacement; they can never return to this galaxy and see their loved ones in it ever again. They cannot choose to break the seal once they choose to be the replacement, and just have to live in the unknown regions forever. Kylo doesn't care about the galaxy, but Rey tries to save it. They both have the common goal of stopping the royals as they hate how they puppet their lives. With this action, Rey makes the ultimate sacrifices, giving up what she wants the most (to have praise and be among people who care about her) to save those she loves. (This plan involves something about the 3rd and 4th royals that Rey and Kylo have to siphon power from into themselves? Probably not.)

Scene 37: Poe's speech

Meanwhile, Maz and DJ succeed in hacking into the system, and the galaxy learns about the proxy war and the Royals through concrete evidence of their meddlings. Though the battle still continues, people's hearts begin to change. Poe makes a great speech about how "there will always be sparks, conflicts, etc" and that the Royals may obtain peace, but they are destroying freedom of ideas. It is not the people or organization themselves that matter, but the core principle of the "rebellion to save freedom" that survives. Thus Poe asserts he has never left his cause, which does not swear allegience to certain people but to an idea. He was downtrodden before that all he did was in vain as the war was a sham, but now he is reinvigorated. This is inspired by the writings that Leia left behind when she suspects something is wrong.

Scene 38: Luke sacrifices himself to protect the entire galaxy

After defeating the 3rd and 4th royals, Luke heads into the main ciy, and is broadcast live. Everyone is surprised to see Luke Skywalker. He dies while stopping the top two Royals from combining their ultimate attack with remotely detonating the ultimate weapon in the city and destroying thousands of important planets, then blaming it on Kylo and Rey (who they have lost control over; thus they must claim she is part of the Second Order now too and has killed many innocents). Luke sees Kylo and Rey, one of them walking towards the other in order to enact the ritual of gaining the ancient Sith and Jedi powers (which takes time to bring into their bodies), and since they are on a cliff, the white and red lights make them look like a Binary Sunset. These lights are so bright they shine through the dome, so everyone in the broadcast can see them. At peace, he surrenders his body, leaving only his robes behind, and the Obi Wan death music plays; Rey and Kylo become solemn but have to focus on the task at hand. The attack is managed to be stopped as Luke's spirit crushes it. After that, Rey and Kylo have finally gained the new powers and can prevent the two Royals from charging up another attack.

Scene 39: Royals are defeated, Rey parts ways with the galaxy

Rey and Kylo defeats Snoke (Alstair) and his partner. Rey and Kylo have a bittersweet aftermath, and confess what they feel about each other. The mysterious dome just put up is destroyed, and the entire army notices this. Finn rushes in to find Rey, who explains what happened to him. She tells him that in order to defeat the Royals, she had to be bashined into the Unknown Regions. They share a touching moment, and Rey goes with Kylo to slowly vanish away.

Scene 40: Finn and Poe lead the galaxy in a new direction

At the end, Finn, who had learned he's force sensitive during the story, begins practicing, but still has trouble. With Rey, Kylo and Luke gone, and only the ancient Jedi texts left (Rey tells Finn where she left them before she departed), only Finn is left to lead the new force sensitives. He's like Leia at the end of the OT- he has potential, but it's not explored in the movies. Once the Force returns to the people, the Force does not go out of control and cause disasters anymore, which plagued the entire galaxy during the sequel trilogy, causing people to go mad and unpredictable strange events to wreck havoc. The story of Finn ends with a scene that ends with a shot of all the heroes who survived and remain in the galaxy, which is the typical star wars ending. These heroes are in a ceremony honoring Rey, Luke and Ben, along with all the other heroes who died in battle." Rey is remembered as a hero but is alone. She and Kylo are both flung to the unknown regions but in different parts that are very far away, and don't know how to find each other. Rey becomes a lone scavenger again, as the story describes the environment she ends up in, yet finds purpose as a wanderer, now free from anyone's control. She is also content with her life, feeling good that she made her own decisions instead of being a pawn as some destiny's 'chosen one' (she was literally chosen by the royals as part of their master plan and ritual).

Scene 41: Ending- Rey gazes into the horizon of the Unknown Regions

When Rey and Kylo are teleported off into their distant locations, never to return to the galaxy unless their powers are to be used to fend off the royals again (which requires them to die), Kylo is not seen again by the audience. The final scene shows Rey wandering in an isolated landscape, and she comes across a single droid. Among her are vast ruins- presumed to be from the Faceless. She speaks to the droid, saying that she's looking for someone, and if the droid can help her. This is reversed from BB-8 in the beginning; BB-8 searches for Poe and needs Rey's help. The two journey on into the sunset, a classical ending.

NOTE: Due to the length of this, split it into EP IX and X. IX ends after the reveal of the proxy war. X is about the True Resistance rising up again, Kylo discovering himself, and Rey and Luke completing their journey to uncover the past lore of who the Faceless are. If this two parter is realized, then instead of just one battle, it could have Finn going to various locations to retrieve hero artifacts/tokens, and Rey and Luke continuing to uncover artifacts that reveal who the Faceless are while fighting the fake Second Order and sometimes mixing it up with the True Resistance. Rey and Luke also protect people from the fake Second Order. Finn keeps on trying to contact Rey. The majority of Ep X, though, would by on Kylo, since he lacked screentime in Ep IX. It would be about his journey to change while Anakin follows him around. This two parter is optional, so I will write as it there was only Ep IX, though this can easily be expanded into Ep X by inserting scenes in b/w the True Resistance being visited by Obi Wan and the Final Battle."


	5. Chapter 5 PREVIEW

The old Bothan coughed, "Ahem, well there are a few additional details I left off. Namely about what goes in in Scenes 11-20. During that time, Rey constructs her new double bladed lightsaber. And more.

The words 'proxy war' are a mistake; I meant to write 'fake war'. Rename Gnovel as Gnovian, and Halder as Hailden. Switch scenes 37 and 38. Serei and Halder (or Haider) are both aliens. So are all the Royals. Gnovel is human. The resistance double agent is an alien. R2 and BB-8 both follow Rey and Luke.

Information passing summary: Finn discovers the fake war but could not relay it to Rey before their connection is lost. Rey discovers the Force is being tampered with and manages to tell it to Kylo and Finn. After Finn loses connection with Rey, she discovers some more things, tells them to Luke, who tells them to Obi Wan, who tells them to Finn- then Finn connects it all together and realizes those same Royals that Rey discovered are behind the fake war. Kylo learns that Snoke is behind the fake war (separately from how Finn learned about the fake war), and tries to convince Rey, who doesn't accept it until the final battle.

The Royals do not care about causing damage to the galaxy because they know rituals that, once they successfully discover how to enact them, will restore everything to order. However, these rituals only work when the Force has been siphoned from everyone except the Royal elites.

Do the Royals plan for the First Order to take over the Trade Federation? Perhaps not. The Royals are losing control, and without knowing of their existence, Kylo leads the First Order to take over the Trade Federation. The Royals did not want this to happen because they want to unite the galaxy against a common enemy, and by having the Neo Republic lose the trade federation, more of the galaxy would ally with the First Order, which was unintended. Though the Royals WANTED to test out each society's loyalties (such that they'd choose to side with the Resistance over their own livelihoods), practically speaking, having the Trade Federation side with the First Order would not be favorable. The reason the trade federation could 'break free' was due to errors in the Royals' mistakes (such as creating physical rips in spacetime), which Luke, Anakin, Obi Wan and other force ghosts took advantage of and pushed back. These mistakes are what cause the Royals to scramble to try to fix everything, but like with Dr. Frankenstein and his monster, they are overwhelmed.

Not certain about this yet: One of the Royals, the partner of Snoke, seems like a gentle and quiet person on the surface. She rarely speaks and keeps to herself. But she is constantly seen whispering to Snoke. In reality, she has many of the grand ideas for how the plan works. Snoke constantly listens to her as his adviser.

ALTERNATIVE: she's a classic villain, like cruella. But has moments of kindness and being cool.

The reason Rey knows the Resistance won't allow her to go to where the Force tells her to is even though the Resistance treats her as the figurehead, they don't treat her like a leader and take her opinions seriously. They're very cautious when it comes to the Force (later, it's revealed it's because many are working with Snoke and want to avoid helping the Force overcome his attempts at manipulating it), and when Rey told them about the space-time rips and her ideas on what to do, they don't consider it and tell her it's too risky to go on these unfounded visions. Thus, Rey goes by herself. Indeed, when they consider the possibility that Rey is going towards where the Force told her to (so Finn is telling the truth), they want to return her back as soon as possible and do not want her investigating the place. They need her as the figurehead; she needs to work for the Resistance, not go do her own thing. They don't believe that doing what the Force tells her to will help solve the issue with Rey's force powers (which they think is just her childish emotions clouding her powers; this isn't true), while Rey believes otherwise. Finn doesn't want them messing with what Rey wants to do, so he holds back information on where she aimed to go.

Before Kylo tries to convince Rey that Snoke is alive and behind a fake war, Kylo lies to Rey twice to try to lure her to him and attack Luke. This is why Rey and Luke are both highly suspicious of Kylo when he tried to claim the war was a shame.

Chewbacca stays behind with the Resistance, but when Finn and Poe are captured, he breaks them out as one of the True Resistance fighters who realize there's corruption within the Resistance.

Kylo did not reach into the disruptions before because he had an eerie feeling, and feared what they would reveal. When he finally does, he reveals his fear was that Snoke was alive, and that fear was right.

When Kylo and Serei and Hailden agree to escape, they must go one at a time to push each other across a gap using the force. Kylo is pushed across first. When Serei goes, Hailden changes his mind and kills her. Kylo pulls her towards him, but it's too late, and she dies in his arms. Hailden has the high ground now. During Kylo's escape, he gets injured and has to have minor robotic replacements for his hand.

Luke comments that most of the training was Rey self-training herself. Rey replies that without Luke's direction, she would have been led astray and never found the right path.

Make it a running gag (not funny, just 'huh') that after every time Rey shows she's amazing at an odd job, she comments that Unkar would throw kids into insane situations such as having 8 year olds fly ships. Most of them would die but the strongest, such as Rey, would survive. Rey would always start off with how Unkar 'taught her' but then say 'well, it was more like...'. Rey also explains this to Luke when he asks how she got so good at improvising.

Leia discovers that the Royals helped orchestrate the events that would cause the First Order to rise. They knew that people, not necessarily Leia, would start up a Resistance. They sent insiders religiously devoted to their cause to infiltrate these movements from within as 'founders' and make sure they move as planned, taking it over when the time was right. The Royals repeatedly try to usurp Leia, but because the Force goes to her for help after its chains have been broken by the Royals, causing it to move like a wild conscious animal (something it didn't do before), Leia was able to intuitively repel these attacks. The Royals did not want to harm her, but found other ways to make her lose confidence. All these attempts failed, however, and Leia finally discovered their true plan. Before she could inform anyone, Gnovian and the other infiltrators discovered her. One by one when she's alone in a room, they ganged up on her like how the politicians ganged up an Ceasar, and they use their new Force abilities (they don't know how to wield lightsabers, just the Force) to attack her. She fends them off, but is overwhelmed and murdered. This is covered up, but Finn and Poe manage to find concrete evidence of this, which they strive to show the entire galaxy.

One reason Leia becomes suspicious is because of her sudden force abilities. Though she never discovers what it is, she questions it.

Maz does not hire Phasma to help Finn escape; she hires DJ and Phasma after Finn comes to her. Maz does not help Finn and Poe until after they escape.

The broadcasts are not displayed on TV (which do not exist), but holograms in city and village centers, along with smaller holograms that crowds gather over.

If decide to split into EpX, end scene of IX has Rey battling a psychological inner turmoil that affects Kylo's and Finn's escapes

End EpIX before Obi Wan explains everything. Just have him appear with 'Hello there.' End before Kylo and Rey meet (so switch scenes 27 and 28); Kylo only escapes. This means EpIX is around 3hrs (cut to 2hrs 40m) in extended version. EpX is at 2hrs, but extends to 2hr 30m when adding more scenes about Kylo and Anakin and Finn finding the artifacts/tokens. Meanwhile, Rey and Luke continue discovering who the Faceless are while running from the Second Order (actually working for the New Republic) that's hunting Rey down and preventing her from reuniting with the New Republic.

At one point, someone wise asks, "How do we know the truth? By sight? Seeing it in person? Hearing it? Many illusions can mess with our senses. Logic using irrefutable axioms will help us snuff out the contradictions. And in alliance with that logic is another sense: the proof by the Force. Long ago, wise beings were able to use the Force to find irrefutable axioms, using their connection with the Force to wholly accept certain statements. Not by sight, nor by sound, nor by emotion, nor by intuition. But these abilities have long been forgotten. It is up to us to return this sense to the entire galaxy, so they can learn the truth." Indeed, this ability is how the entire galaxy learns Finn is telling the truth. It's represented by the user 'being in the past and seeing it happen themselves as if they were there'. But only certain statements can be proved with this new sense.

force cryptography to ensure validity?

When Rey reaches the ravished planet due to Luke's failed attempts at negotiation, she uses the unnatural power given to her by the Royals to try to save it. Though she succeeds, it's at a great cost to the force, and information found by Luke and Rey have been taken by the Royals, leading them to discover their plan, and also gain further power over the galaxy. Before all these consequences play out, Luke suspects something, and finds out Rey had taken the power behind his back. He scolds her, but she retaliates by saying "What's so bad about the watchers' plans if help save the galaxy?" and also "I'm trying to fix your mistakes." They argue over this.

As Anakin talks to Kylo and learns more about him, he discovers Gnovian assassinated Leia, and Hailden killed Serei. Kylo want revenge, and expects Anakin to dissuade him by saying it's 'not the Jedi way', but Anakin tells him that he'll take care of it for him. Anakin is not like Luke; he understands the dark side that Kylo is drawn to, and does not totally reject it. Thus, Anakin reaches Kylo and is able to calm him down and help him find his place in the universe, something that Luke failed to do as he tried to suppress the core of Kylo's innate and unchangeable selfishness (he can become a little selfless, but not totally) and mold him into a Skywalker hero.

Luke says to Ben later in the story: I tried to hear out all sides, but did not even consider my own nephew, as I rejected the dark side

During Act II (Ep X), Rey and Luke continue their journey, but because of the Royal's meddlings, they have to switch plans. Eventually, they end up at Tatoonie, which is where Rey discovers the truth about the Faceless and how the Sith and Jedi came to be. It's linked to why Anakin was born there.

The reason the New Republic summon Sith despite wanting to appear good is because these Sith are not in the view of the general public and the broadcast. Thus, the New Republic need as much ammunition as they can get.

Snoke fights with a giant white lance, and another fights without a weapon but uses the force to swerve opponents weapons away?

As Rey fights Snoke, the force begins to return to the people and they can feel Poe is telling the truth.

Rey and Kylo can't return as force ghost in the galaxy because one cannot cross from the galaxy to the unknown regions due to the barriers created in ancient times after the Jedi sealed the Faceless away.

After the force returns balance, all who were unnaturally resurrected return to the afterlife again."

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	6. Chapter 2

The Bothan snapped out of his trance, and took a long weezing breath. The prisoners felt a relief, pulling away from notions of having an existential crisis about being fictional characters. But much to their dismay, the Bothan spoke up again, speaking as if he was reading some notes: "REVISION: Kylo is not promised his own piece of empire in the Unknown Regions if he complies with the Royals. He becomes a scapegoat for the Royals to target. When Kylo discovers the real plans and turns against them as he wants his own empire and does not want to die, he and one other Knights of Ren rebel, but the two other Knights of Ren kill her and threaten Kylo. Kylo escapes. The First Order is now "defeated" and the Knights of Ren take over; in actuality, the First Order and New Republic/Resistance join forces into one behind the public's backs. Hux is executed in public in front of mobs and used as a symbol for the First Order's destruction. The plan was always for the First Order to lose. The Knights of Ren gain titles under the New Republic. Now the New Republic tells the public there is a new threat: The Second Order (to which Finn sighs "How original") that's led by Kylo and traitors of the New Republic, who escaped. Rey does not know Finn and Poe are part of the Second Order, as the Royals are keeping her in an illusion (they can only do this with Rey as out of all the people in the galaxy, they can control her the most). She thinks she has to stop Kylo or else he'd destroy the New Republic and innocents, which includes many whom she cares about, in order to save himself. What she cannot see at first is that Kylo is merely acting out of self-defense since the New Republic is forcing him to choose the innocents or himself; the illusions prevent her from believing him (even without them, he has lied and manipulated her many times before, and he's still selfish and willing to kill innocents to save himself). However, when she defeats him and is ordered to kill him, she decides not to, and the illusion is shattered. Kylo is not under a threat anymore so he does not kill the innocents. This is a risk taken by Rey, one that's a bit similar to the boat scene in The Dark Knight.

Despite not having ANY contact with the True Resistance, the Royals use propaganda and false information to group both him and the True Resistance together, claiming that Kylo is operating in the shadows and the "Second Order" is hiding him, and is also spreading lies about how the New Republic is evil. Finn and Poe must spread concrete evidence to the galaxy that the New Republic is corrupting the force and that it was all a fake war. The "Evil Empire" becomes a boogeyman term to label anyone who's against the New Republic; it's like the label "Hitler" (democrats are labeled Hitler, republicans are labeled Hitler, etc.)

Luke has to meet with Rey in secret. He conceals his connection to the force while training her. When the Royals find out, she initially outwits them but is caught, and is punished by taking her powers away and giving them to others. This happens multiple times (4 strikes; once when she first finds out, then two times later in different incidents, and finally at the last battle), each in different cases. Rey is in a constant struggle between choosing to save innocents with the Royals "utopia" plan vs choosing to save freedom of thought. A constant theme is how the Royals generalize and strawmen their opponents; they claim that only the Evil Empire is against them, thus anyone against the New Republic is part of them, and they don't address the actual criticisms against them, instead claiming that the only criticisms their opponents have are the ones that are easily discredited and make their opponents seem evil. They claim that if Rey is not with every part of the Royal's plans and ideals, then she is against all that is good. Rey is not given the freedom to decide what she thinks is good or evil, as her true thoughts are oppressed and not spread to the world. The Royals also want to sew controversy and chaos into people so they make irrational decisions instead of seeking balance with the Force. The Force becomes more disconnected from them, and the Royals seek to re-usher in the Faceless's society where all the commoners do not have access to the Force.

Right before the final battle, Rey is alerted that innocents are being attacked by Kylo. Neither Luke nor Rey know it's because Kylo is acting out of self-defense. Luke tells her that it seems like they actually are so someone has to help them in some way, so he does not stop her from going, but warns her that though she can make compromises and play just a little into the Royals' hands as the Royals are not always wrong (no one is always completely right vs completely wrong), at some point there is no turning back from her actions, so she has to use what she learned wisely to distinguish right/wrong, not just follow labels or groups claimed to be 'utmost good vs utmost evil'. Just because a group supports an evil aspect, does not mean all aspects it supports are automatically group together as evil too. Luke says he has to hide and can't go along with her as the Royals are after him. As he's chased away, Rey goes with the Royals. The two do not meet up again until the final battle. Luke is able to sneak into the battle with the Royals by temporarily severing his conection to the force.

Rey tells Luke one thing, but deep inside she also wants what the Royals can offer her: a sense of belonging and admiration. Luke senses this, but decides that in the end, only Rey can choose what she will do. She essentially has two authority figures who oppose each other, and when she becomes her own leader, she has to decide which path to follow.

After Kylo is exiled and forced to survive on his own, Anakin's ghost contacts Kylo and explains stuff about Padme, causing Kylo to rethink how he should approach Rey.

When training with Luke, Rey refers a book about Ahsoka, a grey force user, where she discovers what Ahsoka learned. In story, it's not shown she meets up with her force spirit, but it's implied she does behind the scenes. Later, in the final battle, Ahsoka is seen fighting.

The final battle is on Tatoonie, in a place never seen before. Now, the Force has been ruptured and the New Republic and "Second Order" (the actual resistance, started in the name of Leia) find ways to contact the past heroes, who can now influence the tide of battle because the force is temporarily resurrecting them. The New Republic has taken a few Jedi under their mind control, while the True Resistance is racing to both spread the real information to the rest of the galaxy and also to gain control over other past force spirits before the New Republic. Anakin and Mace Windu are on their side. Finn briefly wields a lightsaber. Phasma returns and is working with the True Resistance since the First Order collapses. Sort of resembles Battlefront.

After defeating the 3rd and 4th royals, Luke dies while stopping the top two Royals from destroying several planets and blaming it on Kylo and Rey (who they have lost control over; thus they must claim she is part of the Second Order now too and has killed many innocents). Luke sees Kylo and Rey, one of them walking towards the other in order to enact the ritual of gaining the ancient Sith and Jedi powers (which takes time to bring into their bodies), and since they are on a cliff, the white and red lights make them look like a Binary Sunset. At peace, he surrenders his body, leaving only his robes behind, and the Obi Wan death music plays; Rey and Kylo become solemn but have to focus on the task at hand. The attack is managed to be stopped as Luke's spirit crushes it. After that, Rey and Kylo have finally gained the new powers and can prevent the two Royals from charging up another attack.

Rose does not go with Finn as she feels guilty for stopping him from sacrificing himself, which the New Republic chatised her for. She argues with Finn and turns on him. However, at the end, when she has to choose to kill Finn and redeem herself, she chooses to sacrifice herself to save him and blows up a major sector of the New Republic. This mirrors Rey's decision.

Poe has a speech about how "there will always be sparks, conflicts, etc" and that the Royals may obtain peace, but they are destroying freedom of ideas. Poe is captured and Finn rescues him. Then he is caught later and Rose is given the choice of the New Republic or Finn. It is not the people or organization themselves that matter, but the core principle of the "rebellion to save freedom" that survives. Thus Poe asserts he has never left his cause, which does not swear allegience to certain people but to an idea. He was downtrodden before that all he did was in vain as the war was a sham, but now he is reinvigorated. This is inspired by the writings that Leia left behind when she suspects something is wrong.

During the story, Rey has many moments where she cleverly sneaks around or sets traps (reverse manipulation) against the Royals. However, she does not set a reverse trap at the final battle; rather, she thinks on her feet and improvises a way for her and Kylo to shroud themselves. This method is hinted at during the story. Rey is good at improvising and uses her surroundings. Despite being depowered, she finds a way to get access to the ancient powers.

When Rey and Kylo are teleported off into their distant locations, never to return to the galaxy unless their powers are to be used to fend off the royals again (which requires them to die), Kylo is not seen again by the audience. The final scene shows Rey wandering in an isolated landscape, and she comes across a single droid. Among her are vast ruins- presumed to be from the Faceless. She speaks to the droid, saying that she's looking for someone, and if the droid can help her. This is reversed from BB-8 in the beginning; BB-8 searches for Poe and needs Rey's help. The two journey on into the sunset, a classical ending. Before this scene is a scene that ends with a shot of all the heroes who survived and remain in the galaxy, which is the typical star wars ending. These heroes are in a ceremony honoring Rey, Luke and Ben, along with all the other heroes who died in battle."


End file.
